Collision
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are the lead singers to opposing bands. However they bear a secret, a large one...Off the public stage, they are a couple. What will happen when it becomes public knowledge of their relationship? MA content for heavy lemons, you have been warned! Chapters are rated, T - Teen, MA - Mature Adult
1. Secrets Unveiled MA Heavy Lemon

Last song is a duet between sasuke and sakura:

~ **Sasuke**

~ _Sakura_

~ Both

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists, SHE was here, it seemed every time he and his band had a concert, she was always singing at it also. He wished he didn't have feelings for her at times, the strength of them were distracting and he could not focus on his work. Her voice was so sweet and alluring and her personality was what drew him in, she was pretty mild mannered unless you angered her.

Sakura Haruno, lead singer to her band Deadly Kiss much like he was lead to his own band Burning Skies. They understood one another better than they knew themselves, Sakura was the first girl who wasn't a groupie fan looking for a quick roll in the sheets, nor was she the type of girl to play games to further herself in life. He was snapped back to her singing as he heard the crowd cheering for them.

Rock Lee managed the drum sequences, Ino was the band's guitarist and with her talent, he could see why that was her area. Tenten was the keyboardist if the music called for it. Sakura shouted out a greeting to Otogakure and at their request decided to sing one last song, Sasuke's personal favorite of hers.

 **I went to a party last Saturday night**

 **I didn't get laid, I got in a fight**

 **Uh huh**

 **It ain't no big thing**

 **Late for my job and the traffic was bad**

 **Had to borrow ten bucks from my old man**

 **Uh huh**

 **It ain't no big thing**

 **I went to a party last Saturday night**

 **I told you that story, I'd be alright**

 **Uh huh**

 **It ain't no big thing**

 **But I know what I like**

 **I know I like dancing with you**

 **And I know what you like**

 **I know you like dancing with me**

 **Yeah yeah**

 **Kiss me once**

 **Kiss me twice**

 **Come on pretty baby, Kiss me deadly**

 **Had a few beers, getting high**

 **Sittin, watchin the time of night**

 **Uh huh**

 **It ain't no big thing**

 **Nothing to eat and no tv**

 **Lookin in the mirror don't get it for me**

 **Uh huh**

 **It ain't no big thing**

 **But I know what I like**

 **I know I like dancing with you**

 **And I know what you like**

 **I know you like dancing with me**

 **Oh yeah**

 **Kiss me once**

 **Kiss me twice**

 **Come on pretty baby, Kiss me deadly**

 **Kiss me once**

 **Kiss me twice**

 **Come on pretty baby Kiss me deadly**

 **Kiss me once**

 **Kiss me twice**

 **Come on pretty baby kiss me**

 **Come on pretty baby kiss me**

 **Come on pretty baby, Kiss me deadly**

As she held out the last note at a higher pitched sound, Ino finished off her part of the song as it slowly faded into silence. Sasuke tried to ignore his very noticeable erection at her song, he knew what it was like to kiss her, hold her, even hear her sweet voice when it reached its highest peak of pleasure in the dead of night. They had this thing with each other, they were like each other's addiction, he could never get enough of her, nor she of him and they always somehow wound up in his bed or even hers. He decided there was time before his band was set to take the stage and followed her to her room in silence.

She held the door open as he stepped inside, shutting it and locking it. Mere seconds passed by before he had her slammed against the wall, his lips fastened to hers as he slid her tight pants down her legs as she kicked them off, her own hands unfastening his pants to slid them off as well. Without breaking their kiss, Sasuke lifted her by the waist and slid into her heated body, swallowing her cry. He pressed her against the wall as he moved within her body faster, the friction spiraling her higher into oblivion as she dug her nails into his arms, his mouth swallowing every cry and moan she made.

He thrust harder into her, releasing her lips to hear her choked cry of pleasure. He turned and slammed her onto her table as he forced her legs farther apart to delve into her deeper, his hand slid down between her legs to rub her clit gently with his thumb in time with his frantic thrusts. With a final scream, she was hurtled into a release that shattered all ability to think until all she could do was hold onto him as he leaned down and thrust faster until with a groan of his own he spent his own release into Sakura.

He leaned up as he slowly withdrew from her and fixed his clothes. He held out his hand to help her stand up so she too could fix her clothes. He framed her face with his hands and met her lips in a soft kiss that spoke of his affection for her, even though he refused to say it, Sakura knew. She knew it was always the same with them, very few words were spoken between them, it was not needed as their actions spoke for them. With one last kiss, he turned and left to head to the stage for his own song.

Sakura dressed and walked to the stage, staying in the back so she could see and listen to his band. She secretly had all their albums but would never tell him that. He saw her standing in the back and smiled. "This song is for someone very special to me, she knows how much she means" he said as Neji kicked off the count with his drums, Naruto came in on his guitar.

 **Prison gates won't open up for me**

 **On these hands and knees I'm crawling**

 **Oh I reach for you**

 **Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

 **These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

 **All I need is you**

 **Come please I'm calling**

 **And all I scream for you**

 **Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling**

 **Show me what it's like**

 **To be the last one standing**

 **And teach me wrong from right**

 **And I'll show you what I can be**

 **And say it for me**

 **Say it to me**

 **And I'll leave this life behind me**

 **Say it if it's worth saving me**

 **Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

 **With these broken wings I'm falling**

 **And all I see is you**

 **These city walls ain't got no love for me**

 **I'm on the ledge of an eighteenth story**

 **And all I scream for you**

 **Come please I'm calling**

 **And all I need from you**

 **Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling**

 **Show me what it's like**

 **To be the last one standing**

 **And teach me wrong from right**

 **And I'll show you what I can be**

 **And say it for me**

 **Say it to me**

 **And I'll leave this life behind me**

 **Say it if it's worth saving me**

 **Hurry I'm falling**

 **And all I need is you**

 **Come please I;m calling**

 **And all I scream for you**

 **Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling**

 **Say it for me**

 **Say it to me**

 **And I'll leave this life behind me**

 **Say it if it's worth saving me**

He held out his own last note as the song faded into an end. "I have a new treat for all you fans of Burning Skies and Deadly Kiss. The lovely Sakura has agreed to sing one song with me as a treat for all our fans." He said as Sakura smiling, walked onto the stage to stand beside him. She smiled and he felt his whole world light up.

 **You live your life**

 **You go day by day**

 **Like nothing can go wrong**

 **Then scars are made**

 **They're changing the game**

 **You learn to play it hard**

 _And I know you wish for more_

 _And I know you try_

 _And I hope you realize_

 _You know the time is right_

The whole world is watching

When you rise

The whole world is beating

for you right now

your whole life is flashing

for your eyes

it's all in this moment that changes all

What are you waiting for

What are you fighting for

Cause time's always slipping away

The whole world is watching

Yeah the whole world is watching you

When you rise

 _You build your walls_

 _You break them away_

 _Cause that is what it takes_

 **You saved yourself**

 **You found who you are**

 **That never goes away**

 _And I know you wish for more_

 _And I know you try_

 _And now you realize_

 _You know the time is right_

The whole world is watching

When you rise

The whole world is beating

for you right now

your whole life is flashing

for your eyes

it's all in this moment that changes all

What are you waiting for

What are you fighting for

Cause time's always slipping away

The whole world is watching

Yeah the whole world is watching you

When you rise

 _Your sacrifice goes through your mind_

 _But nothing is wasted you've made it now_

 _You rise again, breaking out_

 _Each step you've taken, you've paid the price_

The whole world is watching

The whole world is watching

 **The whole world is watching**

 **When you rise**

What are you waiting for

What are you fighting for

Cause time's always slipping away

The whole world is watching

Yeah the whole world is watching you

When you rise

As they finished together, the crowd cheered louder than before. But only Sasuke and Sakura knew of the true bond they shared, the bond that Sasuke wanted to stay hidden from public view, he knew how Sakura would feel if it were made public, she would believe he was using her as a publicity stunt and he would not degrade her like that.

Each band said their thanks and good byes as they slowly made their way off stage. Sasuke followed her to her room so he could talk to her for the first time in private. Once the door was shut and locked, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. Sakura embraced him in return as he moved back to let her go sit. Leaning against her?" She set her brush down as she met his gaze in the reflection of her mirror.

"Room 6 at the inn, why?" she stated as she watched him move closer to her, he took her hand and pulled her up as he backed her to the wall and unfastening her pants just enough to slide a hand in, she leaned her head back as his fingers played over her heated core lightly, soft moans filling the room. He leaned down and placed heated kisses along her throat as he moved his hand faster, sliding his fingers into her. She slid her legs apart as more of his hand cupped her, between his hand and his heated kisses, she found it difficult to focus on anything but the slowly building heat in her body.

Sasuke flicked her clit with his thumb, with a soft cry she was brought to the pinnacle of release as she gripped his wrist tightly and ground into his hand, riding out her release. Sasuke slowly pulled his hand out and fixed her pants. Kissing her softly he whispered against her lips "Leave your door unlocked and I will come to your room tonight." She leaned in and kissed him heatedly before he pulled back slowly.

"I will leave it unlocked. I will also make sure you are….pleased with my outfit Sasuke." She said with a sultry smirk on her face. Sasuke felt himself harden painfully at the image she invoked in his mind, she slowly sank to the ground as she undid his pants, his erection immediately in relief from the painful restraints of his pants. She slowly slid her hand along the shaft as her tongue slid along his slit. He groaned as she pressed her tongue more forcefully to the tip. She turned so he could lean against the wall, his hands threading into her hair.

Sakura slid him into her mouth slowly, each second that went by she would move faster. Sasuke groaned at the feel of himself within her warm mouth, all he could focus on was the love he felt for his private girlfriend. She pulled back slowly as she grabbed a small vibrator from her purse, she turned it on and let it vibrate along the base of him as she slid him into her mouth once more, pressure increasing as she sucked the tip.

Between the vibrations and her mouth Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer as he cursed softly, his release spilling into Sakura's mouth with an intensity that left him drained of energy. Pulling her up he slanted his lips across hers in a passionate and dominating kiss. "My turn to use it Sakura." He whispered and grabbed her hand and the toy and pulled her to the table. He slammed her onto the table and forced her legs open, he turned it on low setting and set it directly on her clit as his tongue slid into her heat.

Sakura's moans filled the room as he continued to feast on her, after a few moments, he turned the vibrator up to the next setting and slid it in and out of her slowly. Sakura moaned in frustration at the teasing. Sasuke smirked as he finally gave in and turned it up all the way and moved faster, letting it slide along her clit each pull out. Her head leaned back as she whimpered, begging him to finish, Sasuke turned the toy off and lifted her hips, slamming into her. Sakura cried out as she instantly tightened around her boyfriend, Sasuke groaned as he moved faster and harder, Sakura knew there would be bruises on her body the following day but she didn't care.

He withdrew and flipped her over onto her stomach, pressing her into the table as he lifted a leg and slid back into her body at an even harder pace. Sakura leaned her head down as her cries spilled forth more frequently. Sasuke gripped her hips, holding her for his harder thrusts as he leaned down and nipped her earlobe harshly. Sakura screamed out as her release hit her like a tidal wave, slamming through her body as she fought to grip the table tightly. Sasuke groaned almost painfully as his own release burst into Sakura that left him in immediate relief he no longer suffered his erection. Their harsh pants filled the silent room as she leaned down and rested her head on the table.

Sasuke picked her up and carried her to the couch and set her on it. "I'll see you tonight Sakura." He dressed and leaving a soft kiss on a sleeping Sakura's forehead he covered her and left. Smiling he thought of different ways to initiate tonight with his girlfriend and he knew that after tonight, it would be public that Sakura Haruno would be his fiancée.


	2. The Proposal - MA Heavy Lemon

Sakura was preparing for Sasuke's visit, unknowing he was already there and witnessing her dancing spree with a smirk on his face. She was standing in her room, dressed in a sultry red negligee dancing while she sang. He knew what the song was, it was always a favorite of hers while they lived together before the bands took a different route and it separated them for a time.

 **Take me now baby here as I am**

 **Hold me close try and understand**

 **Desire is a hunger is the fire I breathe**

 **Love is a banquet on which we feed**

 **Come on now try and understand**

 **The way I feel when I'm in your hands**

 **Take my hand come under cover**

 **They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now**

Sasuke leaned against the door frame as he thought back to when she was literally putty under his hands under the cover of night. By day she was a spitfire, a woman that was used to going about things her way and demanded utmost respect, but by night, she was under his body, submitting to his every whim.

 **Because the night belongs to lovers**

 **Because the night belongs to lust**

 **Because the night belongs to lovers**

 **Because the night belongs to us**

 **Have I a doubt baby when I'm alone**

 **Love is a ring, on the telephone**

 **Love is an angel disguised as lust**

 **Here in our bed till the morning comes**

 **Come on now try and understand**

 **The way I feel under your command**

 **Take my hand as the sun descends**

 **They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now**

 **Because the night belongs to lovers**

 **Because the night belongs to lust**

 **Because the night belongs to lovers**

 **Because the night belongs to us**

She turned to face the doorway and paused as she saw Sasuke there, he smirked as he stepped in and shut the door behind him setting the bag in his hand down. He picked out the items, laying them on the bedside table. Sakura looked at the Massage oil and the pink vibrator in the packaging with a lustful gaze. "This is going to be a fun night isn't it Sasuke?" She asked laughing seductively.

Sasuke pulled her hand towards him and slowly removed the negligee and tossed it, not caring where it landed. He had her lay on her stomach on the bed as he opened the oil and drizzled some on her back before rubbing it in sensually. He felt all the tense knots in her back and massaged harder to work them out, enjoying her moans of pleasure. He slid his hands down her calves and back up, he slowly parted her thighs in a gentle manner so as not to alert her to any actions.

Her body jerked as a moan left her mouth when he pressed his hand against her heated center and massaged in a slow circle, his thumb brushing her clit in constant motions. Her soft moans fueling his need to tease her further by slipping his fingers into her heat slowly making her whimper in frustration.

Sasuke leaned down and slowly withdrew his hand from her body and turned her over onto her back as he poured more oil onto her body. His hands began a journey along her body once more, massaging the oil into her skin as he traced her nipples with a finger lazily before sliding his hand down further, Sakura parted her legs instantly as Sasuke leaned down and blew a gentle breath against her exposed heat.

She moaned softly as he gently parted her folds and blew his breath on her clit before teasing it with his tongue. Sakura's head hit the pillow as a soft cry escaped her mouth, her hands threading into his hair as her hips moved with his mouth. Sasuke slid his tongue into her heat slowly, alternating it with sucking on her clit. Sakura's high pitched cry grabbed his attention as his gaze lifted upwards and saw her face caught in the throes of pleasure only he could give her.

He stood and grabbed the package with the pink vibrator and opened it slowly, he turned it on low and slowly slid it along the outside of her wet heat, Sakura whimpered as she attempted to trap it between her thighs, Sasuke turned it up to the next setting and pressed the tip onto her clit making Sakura gasp at the intensity of it. He slowly worked her to her release and withdrew at the last second before she could finish. He kissed her deeply as her passion began to die down.

Sasuke turned it up onto its highest setting and slid it into her heat swiftly, after a few thrusts in, he grabbed her hand and placed it on the vibrator as he backed up to get undressed. "Don't take it out Sakura, leave it just as it is" he said as he pulled his shirt off, exposing the well-defined abs that worked her up every time. He slowly slid his pants and undergarments off as he stood fully erect before her. Sasuke slowly pulled the vibrator out and turned it off before tossing it over his shoulder.

Sakura's hands flew to his waist as she felt him lift his hips and slide within her sheath swiftly, swallowing her cry into his kiss. He pulled back slightly as he met her emerald eyes with his onyx ones. He loved how her eyes darkened in pleasure. He pulled his hips back slowly, and slammed back into her reveling in her cry of fulfillment.

Sasuke kept the pace of slow withdrawing and slamming back in, driving her crazy with the erratic pace, her pleas for more drove Sasuke to thrust harder into her no longer caring about the pace, caring only for the fulfillment of them both. Sasuke leaned down and caught her lips in a heated kiss that only made Sakura more slippery to thrust into. Her hands held onto his waist, nails digging into his lower back as her whimpers and cries were lost into his kiss.

He pulled back as Sakura gave one last cry before her body became tense and froze in her release, Sasuke following her moments later, his own body tensing up as he shoved his hips forward as close to her as possible ensuring all his seed emptied within her. Their soft panting filled the room as he moved to the side, pulling her into his arms to rest her head on his chest. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead he smirked. "That was only the beginning Sakura. Something has been on my mind so much and I can't get it out of my head until I do it." He said as he slowly sat up, leaving her entangled in the sheets.

She watched him as he retrieved a box from his pants pocket and walked back to her. Opening the box he pulled out his Mother's wedding ring and gently placed it on her finger. "Sakura, will you marry me?" Sakura snapped her gaze up to meet his as shock filled her body. She smiled and jumped onto him kissing him passionately.

"YES YES YES! I will marry you Sasuke" she said as he held her close to him. He lifted her hips and sat her on top of him, noticing the way she gently ground her hips into him, hardening him for another round. He lifted her hips and slid her onto his hardened arousal.

"I am all yours this night and every night after Sakura." He pulled her down and kissed her gently before whispering three words against her lips that made her move her hips harder. 'I love you'

A/N: Sorry, Cliffhanger but it is essential to my plot to end the second scene the way I did because chapter 3 will have nothing but lemon lemon lemon!


	3. Sasuke's First Taste MA Heavy Lemon

Sasuke stirred from his sleep only to find Sakura was gone from the bed. Listening for any noise he heard her soft voice singing. 'Must be a new song she is working on' he thought and stood up [pulling on a robe. He silently slipped from the room and down the hall until he stood outside the music room in the hotel. He slid into the room quietly closing the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

He heard the soft melody she played on the piano knowing it was only a practice to learn the sounds of the song, what allured him the most was her voice.

 **Every night in my dreams**

 **I see you, I feel you**

 **That is how I know you go on**

 **Far across the distance**

 **And spaces between us**

 **You have come to show you go on**

 **Near, far, wherever you are**

 **I believe that the heart does go on**

 **Once more you open the door**

 **And you're here in my heart**

 **And my heart will go on and on**

 **Love was when I loved you**

 **One true time I hold to**

 **In my life we'll always go on**

 **Near, far, wherever you are**

 **I believe that the heart does go on**

 **Once more you open the door**

 **And you're here in my heart**

 **And my heart will go on and on**

Sasuke smiled as she sang, she used her cute sweet voice for most of her music but he loved when she used it with a hint of force and power behind her. He had no idea that this song would use both aspects of her voice in one sitting

 **You're here, there's nothing I fear**

 **And I know that my heart will go on**

 **We'll stay forever this way**

 **You are safe in my heart**

 **And my heart will go on and on**

Sakura's voice held power to it as she held out the last note in a stronger manner than usual. She sang a few hums as she slowly came to an end of the song. Hearing Sasuke's shuffling she turned around and smiled, "I thought it was you I heard Sasuke. Did I wake you?" He shook his head as he sat next to her.

"This is a beautiful song Sakura. Did you just write it or has it been in planning for a while?" he asked with a serious tone. She merely laughed as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Sakura leaned her head up and met his descending lips with her own in a gentle kiss that swiftly heated, igniting their passions as Sasuke lifted her and sat her on his lap, her arms slid around his neck to pull herself closer to his body as she ground her hips into him. Sasuke groaned and gripped her waist tightly, aiding in her movements as she slowly increased the pace.

Sasuke swallowed her moans as he rocked her hips harder against him. He pulled back slowly just long enough to pull up her robe as she lifted her hips and slid onto him smoothly. Sakura moaned softly as she felt him stretching her completely, Sasuke groaned as he felt her tighten around him, almost as if her body refused to let him slide back. Sasuke held her waist as he stood and laid her back on the piano bench while he sat at the edge and lifted her hips slightly. He leaned upwards on one knee as he thrust into her harder, reveling in her cries as he took her body higher.

Sakura's hands slid along his chest as he moved faster within her welcoming body, Sakura rolled her hips against his each time he thrust into her. Sasuke groaned and withdrew, flipping her over onto her front, pressing her onto the bench so she was resting on her top half of her body. He lifted her hips and slammed into her body once more, Sakura whimpered slightly as the heat between her thighs caused her body to jerk uncontrollably at the sudden bolt of pleasure.

She leaned upwards to grip the bench as Sasuke thrust harder, hitting a spot inside her that made her lean her head down and muffle her screams into the bench's cushion. Sasuke leaned down and pulled her upwards as he held her with an arm around her chest. "No, don't muffle it, let it out Sakura." He whispered into her ear.

He let go of her and gripped her waist with both hands as he increased the pace to the point Sakura couldn't keep up and let Sasuke take control as he spiraled her higher towards the release her body craved. Sasuke reached around her and flicked her clit with his fingers sending her shooting over that edge of pleasure so intense she let out a scream that was his name.

Sasuke groaned as with a few thrusts later his hips stilled, pushing himself as far into her as possible. His body shaking slightly from the exertion of their intense union, Sakura was faring no better as she shook uncontrollably, her own breath shaky. Sasuke picked her up and carried her back to bed as he laid her on it. He knew her body would still be sensitive, and as such the body can soar to even higher passions.

He slid her thighs apart as he slid between them, he gently moved his fingers against her sensitive heat, making her gasp. He murmured words of comfort as he leaned his head down and gently pulled her clit into his mouth, slowly licking it with the tip of his tongue. Sakura moaned as she slid her legs further apart and ran her fingers through his hair.

Sasuke smirked as he slowly increased his pace of eating his favorite part of her. He could never get over the sweet taste of her, she whimpered as he delved deeper into her before pulling back and kissing his way up her body, lifting his hips and slowly sliding within her tight heat. Sasuke groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She pulled him down and met his lips with her own as he slowly withdrew and gently thrust into her, swallowing her moans as she swallowed his groans. Her hands slid along his body as his hands gripped her waist, holding her in place for deeper thrusts as he angled himself to delve deeper into her body.

Sakura whimpered when his hand found its way to her clit and massaged it gently in circles. She rolled her hips upwards as he pressed his own body downwards. Sasuke lifted his lips and whispered against hers softly. "You want harder love?" Sakura's pleas of more did not fall on deaf ears as he lifted himself further to allow his body to drop, slamming into her roughly.

Sakura cried out loudly at his actions and instantly begged for more, Sasuke was too happy to oblige her and moved faster. He could tell she was close, he was also very close and he would not finish before her. Leaning down he used every trick he knew of to get her to reach her release first. "Come on baby, let yourself go Sakura" he whispered as he moved even harder within her. He nipped at her neck gently which he knew was a major erotic motion for her.

Sakura's body shot upwards as it grew tense, her release flooding through her with an intensity she had never before experienced, Sasuke groaned as she tightened around him, almost as if it was trying to milk his own release from him. Sakura rolled them over as she leaned down to kiss him lightly and whispered against his lips "Let me help you Sasuke." She shifted her hips back and forth at a frantic pace Sasuke marveled at her speed and power. He groaned as her heat seemed to vibrate with carefully charged electricity that coursed through her body. Sasuke cursed softly as his hands gripped her waist tightly.

His body arched upwards into her, his release bursting into her body in a hot burst Sakura felt the scalding heat of it and rocked her body as far down as she could, Sasuke whimpering almost painfully as his body seemed to never cease its release. Sakura rolled them both back over, allowing Sasuke to ride out his release in her body. Sasuke felt as if it had been hours for his own release to cease, but in actuality it had only been minutes. He whimpered softly as he pulled from her body and collapsed onto the bed next to her. Sakura slid into his warm embrace and pulled the blankets over them as sleep overtook their bodies. The next day would bring far better events…

A/N: There you have it, another heavy lemon. As you can see, Sasuke is a bit of an addict to her body lol. I hope you all enjoy the story


	4. Truths Revealed MA Heavy Lemon

Sakura was lost, so much happened within the past week of her last performance with Deadly Kiss, Ino and Ten Ten have decided they wish to disband due to their newly found delicate condition of pregnancy. Ten ten was having Neji's child and Ino was carrying Sai's child. Lee wished to leave the group as well, so Sakura was feeling pretty out of luck, Deadly kiss was a popular group and now they existed no more.

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke walked in behind her as he set his keys and things down on the table. "Sakura, it will be ok. I have been talking to the others and we wish for you to take the lead vocals. Take my position in the band." He said softly._

" _But Sasuke, Burning Skies is your band, your baby." She said as she faced away from him. Sasuke whispered in her ear so faintly she almost missed it. His words stayed with her… 'So are you Sakura'_

 _Flashback End_

Now standing on the practice stage for the first time as the lead vocals to Burning Skies, she felt strange. Gaara was at the keyboard for the songs they needed the keyboardist for, Gaara's fingers lightly played the keys, almost lovingly. Sakura's voice soon joined the soft melody

 **Every word you're saying is a lie**

 **Run away my dear**

 **But every sign will say your heart is dead**

 **Bury all the memories**

 **Cover them with dirt**

 **Where's the love we once had**

 **Our destiny's unsure**

 **Why can't you see what we had**

 **Let the fire burn the ice**

 **Where's the love we once had**

 **Is it all a lie**

 **And I still wonder**

 **Why heaven has died**

 **The skies are all falling**

 **I'm breathing but why**

 **In silence I hold on**

 **To you and I**

Neji picked up on his part with his drums at the precise moment, keeping in tune with gaara.

 **Closer to insanity**

 **Buries me alive**

 **Where's the life we once had**

 **It cannot be denied**

 **Why can't you see what we had**

 **Let the fire burn the ice**

 **Where's the love we once had**

 **Is it all a lie**

 **And I still wonder**

 **Why heaven has died**

 **The skies are all falling**

 **I'm breathing but why**

 **In silence I hold on**

 **To you and I**

 **You run away**

 **You hide away**

 **To the other side of the universe**

 **Where you're safe from all that hunts you down**

 **But the world has gone**

 **Where you belong**

 **And it feels to late so you're moving on**

 **Can you find your way back home**

 **And I still wonder**

 **Why heaven has died**

 **The skies are all falling**

 **I'm breathing but why**

 **In silence I hold on**

 **To you and I**

 **Every word you're saying is a lie**

Sasuke smiled from where he stood playing the last notes of his guitar. "Excellent Sakura, I think we found our lead vocal guys" he stated clapping his hands, the others all fell in and cheered for her also. Sasuke pulled her in for a deep kiss that all but melted his bones. "Just like the old days huh Sakura?" She forced a smile. That was what she feared, the last time they shared a band, he messed around on her with Karin. When she split and formed Deadly Kiss, he respected her enough as an equal, now it was heading back to the way it used to be.

She bit his lip harshly enough to draw blood, he met her gaze with his own widened ones, "It's all fine and well but if you cheat on me again, I will demolish Burning Skies and bring it to rubble. We went this road once before Sasuke and I am telling you I will NOT have it again" she stated before turning and walking away. She made it to her room just as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his room slamming the door behind him.

"Where do you get off Sakura? You were never here, you were always with your boy toys and never had time for me. I was lonely and Damn it Karin was there, it was one time Sakura, ONE! When you left, I threw her from the group's backup vocals. She has not been here since you left." He stated as he pushed her against the wall and forced his lips onto hers, his anger slipping when hers met his lips hungrily and just as aggressively, His harsh grip fell to her waist as he yanked her skirt up and bunched it at her waist as he yanked her panties off, her own hands ripping his zipper down and the next moment Sakura's cry mixed with Sasuke's groan as he filled her to the hilt. He leaned against the wall with one hand as his other held her waist, he panted as she rolled her hips against him, he picked her up and slammed her onto the table hard enough to leave a bruise on her back.

Sakura slid her hands up his shirt and dragged her nails along his back hard enough to draw blood as Sasuke thrust harder than he had ever done before. He was beyond logical thinking, rationality had shut off in his mind until all he could focus on is the mewling violent hell cat beneath his own body. Sakura panted as he hit a spot inside her that stole her breath, making it hard to voice her pleasure.

Sasuke dug his hands into her waist, leaving small bruises in their wake as white lightning streaked her vision seconds before Sakura was hurtled into a storm of feelings that coursed through her body. Sasuke was between cursing and whining as he stiffened against her body, shoving himself into her one final time, his own release bursting from him into Sakura. He panted softly as he moved to the side of her on the table.

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to bruise you." He said as he stood to pull his pants back on from the plac they had somehow managed to land in their dominating passionate battle. Sakura sat up and ran her fingers over his back as she pulled him to her, kissing him softly.

"I'm not. These were not done out of abuse Sasuke, we had the best, most amazing make up sex any couple could ever have. In fact I am not done with you so drop them pants Uchiha!" she demanded, he arched a single brow at her demand and curious as to what she would do, he obeyed her and let them fall to the ground.

"Now, Get your sexy ass onto that bed, facing upwards please." She said, Sasuke walked to the bed and laid on it on his back. Sakura climbed on top and lifting her hips, she slid onto his hardening arousal easily, Sasuke let out a soft hiss as he was still sensitive. She rocked her hips slowly as the pleasure slowly started making Sasuke grip her waist with soft groans.

Sakura moaned softly as she rode Sasuke harder, the bed creaking softly under their motions. Sakura gripped his hands and interlocked their fingers tightly as she moved faster. A small whimper left Sasuke's mouth as she met his gaze with her own darkened one. She placed his hands on her hips and waited till he gripped them tightly, leaning down she placed her hands on both sides of his head and moved even harder.

His groans were swallowed as Sakura met his lips with her own, her tongue slipping into his mouth to twirl with his. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized this was not the Sakura he knew, he loved this new one much more. He whined painfully as his painful release coursed through him as she pulled back, riding him as hard as she could, his thumb rubbing her clit swiftly.

He pulled her back down as he spoke softly in her ear, Sakura whimpered as his voice had the desired effect on her and carried her closer to release. She cried out into his neck as her own release flooded through her body leaving her shaking afterwards.

They lay for a few minutes before she leaned up. "What did you say Sasuke? I didn't hear the words." She said as he met her gaze with all the love in the world reflecting in his own. He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her softly.

"I told you that you had the tightest pussy ever and It belonged to me alone. It is mine to pound, eat, caress or even toy with as much as I wish to." He replied without even blushing in the slightest. Sakura turned beat red and was rewarded by his chuckle.

"You are incorrigible Sasuke, you really are! Teasing me like that." She said as she leaned her head on his chest once again. She felt the rumbling of his chuckling and knew he found her blushes amusing

"It's true Sakura. Every inch of your body belongs to me, as much as my body belongs to you. The past will never happen again Sakura, let us close that part and never speak of this again. The next time I could really hurt you in my rage and I do not wish to do so." She nodded as they both drifted off into sleep.

A/N: SO TENTEN AND INO WISH TO BE FAMILY PEOPLE, NOT BAND MEMBERS, LEE HAS NO WISH TO BE A DRUMMER ANYMORE SO SAKURA WILL BE A PERMANENT ADDITION TO BURNING SKIES WITH HER BOYFRIEND SASUKE. HOWEVER A SPECIAL TREAT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER WHICH I WILL INCLUDE A PREVIEW!

 _ **Preview Of Chapter 5:**_

 _ **Sakura stared at Sasuke as he held the Pink diamond ring out. "Marry me Sakura. I love you and I know we had a rough past but I swear to you I will make it up to you, I will make you happy." Sakura felt tears slip from her eyes as she jumped on Sasuke.**_

" _ **YES….YES….YES….YES" She shouted in between kisses. Sasuke laughed as he kissed her back swinging her around before setting her on her feet. He framed her face in his hands as he kissed her gently. Sakura pulled him closer as she returned the kiss.**_

" _ **I love you so much Sakura, I don't know how I ever made it without you. Now that I have you I am not letting go" he stated. His eyes met hers to search for anything that would tell him how she truly felt. She leaned closer touching her lips to his and whispered one word, one word that made him smile.**_

' _ **Good'**_


	5. My Heart Will Go On MA - Celine Dion

Sasuke stirred from his sleep only to find Sakura was gone from the bed. Listening for any noise he heard her soft voice singing. 'Must be a new song she is working on' he thought and stood up [pulling on a robe. He silently slipped from the room and down the hall until he stood outside the music room in the hotel. He slid into the room quietly closing the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

He heard the soft melody she played on the piano knowing it was only a practice to learn the sounds of the song, what allured him the most was her voice.

 **Every night in my dreams**

 **I see you, I feel you**

 **That is how I know you go on**

 **Far across the distance**

 **And spaces between us**

 **You have come to show you go on**

 **Near, far, wherever you are**

 **I believe that the heart does go on**

 **Once more you open the door**

 **And you're here in my heart**

 **And my heart will go on and on**

 **Love was when I loved you**

 **One true time I hold to**

 **In my life we'll always go on**

 **Near, far, wherever you are**

 **I believe that the heart does go on**

 **Once more you open the door**

 **And you're here in my heart**

 **And my heart will go on and on**

Sasuke smiled as she sang, she used her cute sweet voice for most of her music but he loved when she used it with a hint of force and power behind her. He had no idea that this song would use both aspects of her voice in one sitting

 **You're here, there's nothing I fear**

 **And I know that my heart will go on**

 **We'll stay forever this way**

 **You are safe in my heart**

 **And my heart will go on and on**

Sakura's voice held power to it as she held out the last note in a stronger manner than usual. She sang a few hums as she slowly came to an end of the song. Hearing Sasuke's shuffling she turned around and smiled, "I thought it was you I heard Sasuke. Did I wake you?" He shook his head as he sat next to her.

"This is a beautiful song Sakura. Did you just write it or has it been in planning for a while?" he asked with a serious tone. She merely laughed as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Sakura leaned her head up and met his descending lips with her own in a gentle kiss that swiftly heated, igniting their passions as Sasuke lifted her and sat her on his lap, her arms slid around his neck to pull herself closer to his body as she ground her hips into him. Sasuke groaned and gripped her waist tightly, aiding in her movements as she slowly increased the pace.

Sasuke swallowed her moans as he rocked her hips harder against him. He pulled back slowly just long enough to pull up her robe as she lifted her hips and slid onto him smoothly. Sakura moaned softly as she felt him stretching her completely, Sasuke groaned as he felt her tighten around him, almost as if her body refused to let him slide back. Sasuke held her waist as he stood and laid her back on the piano bench while he sat at the edge and lifted her hips slightly. He leaned upwards on one knee as he thrust into her harder, reveling in her cries as he took her body higher.

Sakura's hands slid along his chest as he moved faster within her welcoming body, Sakura rolled her hips against his each time he thrust into her. Sasuke groaned and withdrew, flipping her over onto her front, pressing her onto the bench so she was resting on her top half of her body. He lifted her hips and slammed into her body once more, Sakura whimpered slightly as the heat between her thighs caused her body to jerk uncontrollably at the sudden bolt of pleasure.

She leaned upwards to grip the bench as Sasuke thrust harder, hitting a spot inside her that made her lean her head down and muffle her screams into the bench's cushion. Sasuke leaned down and pulled her upwards as he held her with an arm around her chest. "No, don't muffle it, let it out Sakura." He whispered into her ear.

He let go of her and gripped her waist with both hands as he increased the pace to the point Sakura couldn't keep up and let Sasuke take control as he spiraled her higher towards the release her body craved. Sasuke reached around her and flicked her clit with his fingers sending her shooting over that edge of pleasure so intense she let out a scream that was his name.

Sasuke groaned as with a few thrusts later his hips stilled, pushing himself as far into her as possible. His body shaking slightly from the exertion of their intense union, Sakura was faring no better as she shook uncontrollably, her own breath shaky. Sasuke picked her up and carried her back to bed as he laid her on it. He knew her body would still be sensitive, and as such the body can soar to even higher passions.

He slid her thighs apart as he slid between them, he gently moved his fingers against her sensitive heat, making her gasp. He murmured words of comfort as he leaned his head down and gently pulled her clit into his mouth, slowly licking it with the tip of his tongue. Sakura moaned as she slid her legs further apart and ran her fingers through his hair.

Sasuke smirked as he slowly increased his pace of eating his favorite part of her. He could never get over the sweet taste of her, she whimpered as he delved deeper into her before pulling back and kissing his way up her body, lifting his hips and slowly sliding within her tight heat. Sasuke groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She pulled him down and met his lips with her own as he slowly withdrew and gently thrust into her, swallowing her moans as she swallowed his groans. Her hands slid along his body as his hands gripped her waist, holding her in place for deeper thrusts as he angled himself to delve deeper into her body.

Sakura whimpered when his hand found its way to her clit and massaged it gently in circles. She rolled her hips upwards as he pressed his own body downwards. Sasuke lifted his lips and whispered against hers softly. "You want harder love?" Sakura's pleas of more did not fall on deaf ears as he lifted himself further to allow his body to drop, slamming into her roughly.

Sakura cried out loudly at his actions and instantly begged for more, Sasuke was too happy to oblige her and moved faster. He could tell she was close, he was also very close and he would not finish before her. Leaning down he used every trick he knew of to get her to reach her release first. "Come on baby, let yourself go Sakura" he whispered as he moved even harder within her. He nipped at her neck gently which he knew was a major erotic motion for her.

Sakura's body shot upwards as it grew tense, her release flooding through her with an intensity she had never before experienced, Sasuke groaned as she tightened around him, almost as if it was trying to milk his own release from him. Sakura rolled them over as she leaned down to kiss him lightly and whispered against his lips "Let me help you Sasuke." She shifted her hips back and forth at a frantic pace Sasuke marveled at her speed and power. He groaned as her heat seemed to vibrate with carefully charged electricity that coursed through her body. Sasuke cursed softly as his hands gripped her waist tightly.

His body arched upwards into her, his release bursting into her body in a hot burst Sakura felt the scalding heat of it and rocked her body as far down as she could, Sasuke whimpering almost painfully as his body seemed to never cease its release. Sakura rolled them both back over, allowing Sasuke to ride out his release in her body. Sasuke felt as if it had been hours for his own release to cease, but in actuality it had only been minutes. He whimpered softly as he pulled from her body and collapsed onto the bed next to her. Sakura slid into his warm embrace and pulled the blankets over them as sleep overtook their bodies. The next day would bring far better events…

A/N: There you have it, another heavy lemon. As you can see, Sasuke is a bit of an addict to her body lol. I hope you all enjoy the story


	6. Because You Live T - Jesse McCartney

Sasuke was standing up on the practice stage as he was working with a new song while Sakura sat down for a break. She smiled as she listened to a song that was so not Sasuke, compared to his normal music, this was tame.

 **Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

 **It's the end of the world in my mind**

 **Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call**

 **I've been looking for an answer**

 **Somewhere**

 **I couldn't see that it was right there**

 **But not I know what I didn't know**

 **Because you live and breathe**

 **Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

 **Because you live girl**

 **My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

 **It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**

 **Cause of you, made it through every storm**

 **What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**

 **I'm so glad I found an angel**

 **Someone**

 **Who was there when all my hopes fell**

 **I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

Sakura met his eyes with her own gaze. She had never known he felt like that so strongly. She lightly played with the necklace he had given her that morning, a necklace that belonged to Mikoto. She knew all the events that happened had been a trying period for him and that would never change, but he made a lot of progress from the abandoned boy he had been, starving for the attention his father never gave him, nor the recognition.

 **Because you live and breathe**

 **Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

 **Because you live girl**

 **My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

 **Because you live, there's a reason why**

 **I carry on when I lose the fight**

 **I want to give what you've given me always**

 **Because you live and breathe**

 **Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

 **Because you live girl**

 **My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

 **Because you live, I live**

Sakura put her drink down and slowly stood, making her way to where he stood. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him with a love filled kiss, feeling his arms wrap around her. Pulling back, she pressed her forehead to his, whispering a soft 'I love you' he tightened his grip as he buried his face in her neck.

Sakura nodded at the others and they slowly started making their way out of the practice area, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. She sat down and pulled him down next to her on the sofa they had for relaxing. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, she slid her fingers through his hair as she pulled him down further. He pressed his body along hers as he rested his head on her chest, while she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

 **AN: I promise to make the next chapter longer.**


	7. No Compliance MA - Sharon & Delain

The song for this chapter of Collision is No Compliance by Sharon Den Adel & Marco Hietala of Delain.

Sakura stood on stage, she had just gotten a drink of water as Sasuke stood behind her waiting for the indication of the next song for the concert. Sakura smiled and waved. "You all want one more song? I think we can make our fans happy" She threw a look at Sasuke over her shoulder, He knew that gaze and instantly knew what song she was going to sing.

Sasuke instantly fell into rhythm with the band as they started the music to the song. The music was later joined in when Sakura sang her part, he smiled knowing it was a duet.

 **It feels so dangerous**

 **I don't know where you are**

 **You can't control my every move**

 **Although You Try So Hard**

 **It Said To Me That The Wisdom Doesn't Make Me Wise**

 **It Said To Me That Your Tears Don't Make Me Cry**

Sasuke's voice soon took over as he sang his part in the song, Sakura shot a sultry gaze at him as the heat of the lights gave off the perfect allure to his brooding looks.

 **Ripped Apart**

 **Lay Me To Waste**

 **I Know Your Tears**

 **I Feel Your Pain**

 **Running Away Through A Spinning Maze**

 **Running Away To The Same Escape**

Sakura's voice took control of the song once more as Sasuke watched the way her body moved with the music, as if it controlled her every move.

 **No Compliance**

 **Your Boundaries Suffocate**

 **My Lungs Are Filled**

 **With Poison In Your Cage**

 **Bruises And Stains**

 **No Power Left To Stand**

 **You Held Me Down**

 **Help Me Rise Again**

As she sang that line, she held her hand out to the audience as they all yelled out her name. Sasuke smiled as he knew they would never have her the way he did.

 **It feels so dangerous**

 **I don't know where you are**

 **You can't control my every move**

 **Although You Try So Hard**

 **It Said To Me That The Wisdom Doesn't Make Me Wise**

 **It Said To Me That Your Tears Don't Make Me Cry**

She stood in silence for a few minutes as the music gently played in the background. As the mnusic picked up she started singing again.

 **No Compliance**

 **Your Boundaries Suffocate**

 **My Lungs Are Filled**

 **With Poison In Your Cage**

 **Bruises And Stains**

 **No Power Left To Stand**

 **You Held Me Down**

 **Help Me Rise Again**

They finished the song and waved to the fans as they walked off the stage. The moment they were behind, Sasuke grabbed her and spun her in a circle before kissing her. "Beautiful as always Sakura, I thought I was going to have to go all Ninja on the boys for looking at you like they were" he chuckled as she playfully swatted his arm.

"Stop, they just love my voice, nothing more. Its my voice or my body but never my personality. Besides, you are the only one for me." She leaned in and kissed him gently. "You know that Sasuke. Now Let's Go, I'm hungry and wish to go get our dinner before we end the night with some private entertainment" she smiled as his eyes darkened before he took her hand and quickly left to go get their dinner.

Sakura laughed as she helped him bring in the food to set it on the table, "I still say we should have stayed at the restaurant Sasuke. It could have been fun" Sasuke shook his head as he tried to hide his very noticeable arousal, he knew that was what her game was.

"Sakura, it was getting too dangerous to remain there with the teasing you did. You know what it does to me when you play with your necklace, the way your fingers caress your skin, as I wish my tongue was doing." He took the food out and was surprised when Sakura grabbed him and backed him into the wall, kissing him fiercely. Sasuke slid his hands beneath her dress shirt to slide along her skin.

Sakura moaned softly as she swiftly slid her panties off before making short work of his pants. In an instant he had her lifted up and slid into her body easily. Sakura whimpered as he carried her to the table and laid her on it, sliding his hands to her waist, holding tightly as he thrust harder, making her moan louder.

Sasuke leaned down and slid his tongue along her neck before nipping at her earlobe. Her hands slid along his chest as she held on tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing him even deeper into her body. He deliberately slowed his hips and lifted to meet her gaze. "You Belong to Me Sakura, no one else will ever have you" he said as he moved his hips in a slow withdrawal and a hard thrust.

Sakura whimpered at the teasing gesture, she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze and one word was his undoing. "Always" He lost control and pinned her down to the table as he thrust into her harder, his thumb playing with her just above where they touched. Sakura choked out his name as pleasure raced through her on its own intense journey that left her breathless, before Sasuke groaned out his own release. He slowly pulled from her and handed her a robe to cover up with, somehow in the middle of things her shirt had been ripped off her body along with her skirt, but neither had recollection of it happening. She took the robe and covered herself in it as she tied it in place.

She sat at the table as he set the meal on plates before both placements. He sat next to her and started eating his dinner. Sakura's hand rested on his leg making him stop eating for a few brief seconds, before continuing.

 _ **A/N: Should Sakura insist on playing that game with him as to who can tease who longest or should she just happen to innocently have her hand on his leg?**_


	8. Want You - CareyBenet - MA

Sasuke stiffened slightly as Sakura's hand slid along his leg casually. His eyes narrowed as he watched her eyes meet his. She slowly slid her hand up inside his shorts to graze along his hardening arousal. His hand moved and clasped her wrist swiftly, "Sakura, don't play if you don't intend to finish" She sighed as she stood. She cleared her dishes and walked into the built in studio he had added.

She waited for sasuke to enter the room before the music started for their new song. They both started singing the song at various parts, her light voice being a perfect match for Sasuke's deeper voice.

 **It's just the way**

 **It's just the way I Want you baby, oh so bad**

 **It's just the feeling that consumes me, oh**

 **I had a crush on you**

 **Painstakingly I would conceal the truth**

 **You probably always knew**

 **But I was timid like a child, inhibited and**

 **Way too shy**

 **I'd glance but then avert my eyes**

 **All twisted up in my desire**

Sakura's eyes glazed with a thin sheen of lust as Sasuke had tossed his shirt onto the chair. Sasuke was teasing her in return and she knew it was time to play his game. She slowly undid her own shirt and shrugged out of it and tossed it aside. His eyes traced every curve of her body.

 **But I Am not that girl today**

 **Ain't got a lot of time for games**

 **I've waited and I've waited now**

 **It's time for me to tell you 'bout the way**

 **It's just the way I want you baby oh so bad**

 **Every night and every day, must we hesitate**

 **It's just the feeling that consumes me oh**

 **I cannot alleviate, please don't make me wait**

 **It's just the way I want you baby oh so bad**

 **Every night and every day**

Sakura slowly slid her shorts down leaving herself dressed in only a pair of panties and a matching bra in his favorite colors. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as she smiled. He knew she was doing it on purpose to see how long he would hold out.

 **Baby I was so into you**

 **Now I wonder why I never pursued you**

 **You're the way I wanted to, oh no**

 **Kiss me and touch me and immense**

 **Your love, in mine**

 **I'll keep unraveling as we explore our**

 **fantasies tonight**

 **tell me what you like**

 **now show me what you like**

Sakura slowly moved her hips in a steady rhythm just to drive him even crazier, his hand slid along her lower back to caress her butt cheek slightly. Sakura's gaze heated more as she dipped to the ground and ground her back into his front before moving away with a seductive smile.

 **It's just the way I want you baby, oh, so bad  
Every night and everyday  
It's just the feeling that comes over me  
I cannot alleviate, please don't make me wait**

 **It's just the way I want you baby, oh  
Why it's just the way?**

 **Oh, it's just the way, I feel 'bout you every night and day  
Oh, it's just the way, I can feel 'bout you every night and day  
Oh, it's just the way, I feel 'bout you every night and day**

Sasuke pulled his shorts off and tossed them aside as his hand slowly caressed his hardened arousal, his breathing catching softly. Sakura slid a hand inside her panties as her own breathing caught softly, Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he noticed her panties blocked his view.

 **It's just the way I want you baby, oh so bad**

 **Every night and every day, must we hesitate**

 **It's just the feeling that consumes me, oh**

 **I cannot alleviate, please don't make**

 **me wait**

 **it's just the way I want you baby, oh so bad**

 **every night and every day**

As the music ended, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and shoved her onto the table they had set up, he swiftly pulled her panties off and with a solid thrust slammed within her, making Sakura arch upwards with a cry. She gripped his lower back tightly as she held herself in place for his fierce frantic thrusts. Sasuke undid her bra with one hand and ripped it off before devouring her nipple with his hot mouth.

Sakura whimpered as Sasuke took control, she had always gotten hot and turned on by his acts of dominant behavior, Sasuke turned and gave her other nipple the same treatment before moving up and kissing her harshly while thrusting harder. Sakura slid her hands upwards to grip his hair as she gave a hard yank making him falter in his movements.

Sasuke grapped her wrists and pulled from her only to spin her around and slam her over the table and lifting her leg, slamming within her once more. He pinned her wrists behind her back with one hand while the other traveled her body sensually. He moved her leg outwards further as his thrusts deepened.

Sakura moaned as she felt her body close around him the harder he thrust, she whimpered softly as Sasuke pulled her head upwards by her hair gently. "What was that Sakura? I didn't hear you?" He leaned down and bit her earlobe gently.

"Sasuke, quit teasing me. I can't stand it anymore." She said, Sasuke smirked as he leaned up and released her wrists so he could grip her waist with both hands. Sakura heard a groaned 'Anything for my woman' he increased his pace and the force of his thrusts. Sakura glanced up at that moment and saw the system was still recording, but as she tried to say something, all that came out was a strangled cry as her release slammed into her.

Sakura cursed as she cried out his name in ecstasy, Sasuke pounded into her a few more times before he slammed his hips against her, stilling as his seed spilled into her welcoming body. Sakura whimpered as he slid out of her body, she pointed to the system just as Sasuke checked his phone for an incoming text. "Crap Sakura we need to get dressed, Neji will be here soon with the rest of the group.

The moment that was mentioned Sakura forgot all about the recording as She swiftly got dressed. They had just finished dressing as the group entered the studio. Shikamaru noticed the recording button on and rewound it, listening his face paled before he dropped the headphones.

"Umm guys…..I just remembered, I gotta go. I need to do some things for the wife." He took off as the rest just watched him.

"Wonder what that was about" Neji said as he picked up the headphones. He placed them back on the desk without noticing he switched speaker for the recording. Sakura's face turned beet red as she hid behind Sasuke. The rest of the group scattered and scrambled out of the studio with such haste that after they left, Sasuke started laughing.

"And that Sakura, is how you get rid of the guys for us to have alone time." Sasuke said while he turned off the recording button and walking her out of the studio.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL ALSO HAVE LEMON IN IT, BUT IN A DIFFERENT PART OF HE HOUSE AND WHO KNOWS, MAYBE SEVERAL NEW POSITIONS


End file.
